1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to self-defense devices, and more particularly to a device adapted to stun an assailant by projecting an electrically charged fluid.
2. Prior Art
Various non-lethal self-defense weapons exist in the prior art. For example, hand held devices capable of delivering an electric charge to an assailant are well known. However, such devices require the user to be in close proximity to the assailant for contacting the assailant with a high voltage element on the device. For obvious reasons, this is undesirable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,497 to Yanda discloses a self-defense device having a reservoir of liquid which is heated by detonation of a cartridge prior to projection at an assailant. While this device allows the user to maintain a safe distance from the assailant, heated liquid is not perceived as effective a deterrant as an electric shock.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a self-defense device which allows the user to electrically shock an assailant while maintaining a safe distance from the assailant and protecting the user from shock.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a reliable self-defense device which projects an electrically charged fluid at an assailant for stunning the assailant thereby repelling an attack.
A further object of the invention is to provide a self-defense device which employs a high voltage electrical source in combination with an electrically conductive fluid to provide a desired stun effect.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a stun gun which is convenient to handle and which maximizes the electrical potential transferrable to the target.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable device which projects a fluid stream, or dual fluid streams, light emitting in transit to, or upon contact with, a target.